blues_clues_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Handy Dandy Notebook
Handy Dandy Notebook 'was in the Craft Bag. Randy's Notebook Version Randy's notebook is square-shaped, has a green front and back cover with black lining, and depicts the Thinking Chair on the front. *'Beginning of original use: "Adventures in Art" file:Regular Notebook.ogg from Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day to Present. Variants Valentine Notebook ]] This variant has a Red Glitter Heart on the Cover file:Valentine-Notebook.ogg *'Used In:' Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day Treasure Hunt Notebook ]] This variant has a red treasure chest with sparkly gold lining on the front instead of the Thinking Chair. It also has a secret compartment on the back cover that holds a treasure hunt hint. file:Regular Notebook.ogg *'Used In:' Blue's Big Treasure Hunt Nature Notebook ]] This variant has front and back covers with wooden lining on the bottom and left and right sides, a brown spiral, dark beige paper, a crayon that looks like it was carved from a log of wood, and a front cover that depicts the Thinking Rock instead of the Thinking Chair. file:Regular Notebook.ogg *'Used In:' Nature Holiday Notebook ]] This variant has a silver front and back cover with a snowflakes (each snowflake has a different design), and there is a present from a Present Store on the Thinking Chair. Also, when Randy hakes it, the notebook makes a jingling sound. file:Holiday Notebook.ogg *'Used In:' Blue's Big Holiday, A Snowy Day Gift Notebook ]] This variant has a yellow ribbon wrapped around it, making it resemble a gift. file:Regular Notebook.ogg *'Used In:' A Snowy Day Car Notebook ]] This variant has a car on the front cover instead of ding is car horn. file:Car Notebook.ogg *'Used In:' Blue's Big Car Trip Nighttime Notebook ]] It has a black front and back cover with yellow lining, a yellow moon and stars on the front, and a yellow-lined Thinking Chair. file:Regular Notebook.ogg *'Used In:' Blue's Big Pajama Party Bedtime Notebook ]] This variant has a pillow thinking chair on the front cover. file:Regular Notebook.ogg *'Used In:' Blue's Big Bedtime Business Island Notebook ]] This variant has a palm trees with thinking chair on the front cover. instead of ding was a steel drum file:Island Notebook.ogg *'Used In:' Blue Goes to the Beach (���� Jamaica) Halloween Notebook ]] This variant has a moon with a bat on the thinking chair on the front cover. file:Halloween Notebook.ogg *'Used In:' What is Blue Afraid Of? Thanksgiving Notebook ]] This variant has an Orange front and back cover instead of thinking chair was a Pumpkin. instead of Ding was Turkey Sound file:Thanksgiving Notebook.ogg *'Used In:' Thankful Dino Notebook ]] This variant has a Dinosaur on the front cover. file:Dino Notebook.ogg *'Used In:' Prehistoric Blue Word Notebook ]] This variant has a Word Notebook on the Back Cover. *'Used In:' Words Super Duper Notebook ]] This variant has a Joe's Thinking Chair Notebook instead Steve's *'Used In:' Superfriends Mexican Notebook ]] This variant has a Sombrero and the Eagle and Snake on the Thinking Chair. *'Used In:' Un Día Con Plum! Pool Party Notebook ]] This variant has a Beach Ball on the Cover. *'Used In:' Pool Party (���� Bahamas) Category:Lists Category:Objects